Erupción
by GoreHetare
Summary: Islandia se ha sentido últimamente muy caliente y no sabe como resolverlo,pero con ayuda de los demás nórdicos podrá resolver su pequeño problemita.Basado en la reciente erupción del volcán. ORGIA,HARD,MULTIPARING.


Perdón esta idea tampoco me deja dormir así que disfrútenla.

Y si me pase un poco en el hard asi que la califique con un XXXx10² bueno ni tanto =-=

Y si me base en cierto echo reciente.

**Personajes: **Islandia,Noruega,Dinamarca,Suecia y Finlandia ( si como lo leen)

**Advertencias:** Orgía&Hard

* * *

No podía evitar sentirme raro toda la semana ,algo muy dentro de mi me hacia comportar así,me quemaba pero a la vez me gustaba mucho esa sensacion ,la cual no pudo pasar desapercibida por mi hermano quien no dudo en ayudarme,todo había empezado con unas simples caricias las cuales iban en aumento, nunca creí sentir tal sensacion al besar a alguien, mi cuerpo se estremecía por cada prenda que me quitaba era endemoniadamente placentero, en cualquier momento terminaria y sin ser tocado,mi estomago se revolcaba ante tales roces no dude en empezar a masturbarme, mi miembro estaba mucho mas duro de lo que pudiera imaginar y extrañamante caliente,valía la pena seguir así sabiendo lo que me esperaba, no importaba si tenia que metérsela o él al mi yo solo quería explotar

-Hermano -escuche a Noruega con su inexpresivo rostro, jugando con mi miembro apretando su punta con el dedo índice-...voy a comenzar -sin mas empezó a lamerme para luego introducirlo en su boca,empezaba a calmarme;toque mi pecho y sentía como mi corazón palpitaba como si fuese a reventar.

La puerta se abrió.

-Q-que que están...-era Fin - ¡Lo-lo siento! -dijo dispuesto a abandonar la recámara si no es que mi hermano mayor lo detenía.

-Ahora debes unirte-

Paso un largo rato para convencer al Finlandés basto con decirle que no era solo el pene Sueco en su vida, nunca creí que tuviera diálogos tan raros y convincentes, esta vez no quería seguir con esto pero lo necesitaba.

...

-¡Ahh Tino!-mi garganta vibraba ante los jadeos no reprimía ni uno solo- ¡mas rápido!-salia y entraba con rapidez su miembro golpeaba mis entrañas con fuerza nunca creí que fuera tan bueno para estas cosas,Noruega se había encargado de masturbarme,me tenían totalmente sometido,pero no importaba yo quería mas y cada vez quería algo mas fuerte ya que mi orgasmo no lo sentía venir.

Tino acomodo sus piernas dejando de moverse por unos instantes, por lo que yo tuve que seguir montándole, caía mas duro sobre su erección que importaba si se venia o no, yo seguiría moviendome,apenas si podía sostener mis brazos en la cama mis movimientos se volvían tan violetos a tal grado que Tino intentaba contenerme.

-Te ves tan apetitoso-erotiso mi hermano para después lamerme con lujuria moviendo su lengua, recorriendo la punta de mi capital dando rápidos lengüetadas y metiéndoselo por momentos en la boca- Ya es hora- se levanto masturbándose en mi cara para luego dirigirlo a mi boca,con ayuda de mi mano no dude en metérmelo -¡Ahh! -gimió al empezar el vaiven, subió una de sus piernas para ponerla en los hombros de Fin y facilitarle un movimiento de caderas,estabamos los tres fuera de si moviendonos sin pudor alguno.

Ambos se vinieron dentro mio casi al mismo tiempo, Tino mucho después de haberme encajado su miembro hasta el propio limite de su longitud,y Noru se derramo en mi boca obligandome a no manchar las sabanas, si no la pagaria mas tarde; pero yo no tenia ni una solo gota de mi semilla derramada.

-Aun no te vienes Is- se acerco jadeante para luego masturbarme de nueva cuenta.

-...-mi hermano se tiro sobre la cama para que observásemos abriendo sus piernas de par en par-...yo tengo ahh la solución-empezó a rozar su entrada de manera tan erótica que me hizo poner peor de lo que ya estaba,con su dedo hacia violentos círculos y con la otra mano lamia lascivamente sus dedos humedeciéndolos y bajandolos, se encorbaba tan solo de sentir como miembro volvía a reaccionar ante la invasión de sus propios dedos, los abría en tijera para luego girarlos.

No paso mucho tiempo para tener de nuevo a Tino dentro de mi, pero ahora era Noru quien me montaba,los tres estábamos conectados podía sentirlos a ambos dentro de mi ,mordía los pezones de Noruega a tal grado que los hacia enrojecer, no podía evitar sentir el dolor en mis muslos ante el brusco golpe de las estacadas ,los tres nos dejábamos caer de manera que el ojivioleta estuviera encima de nosostros sin dejar de abrir y golpear mi entrada ,estaba en medio de los 2 gimiendo con dificultad ya que el aire era aun mas difícil de agarrar.

Por unos instantes vi como mi campo visual iba disminuyendo solo vi como en la puerta se encontraba Suecia y Dinamarca con una cara de asombro viendo lo que pasaba entre los tres.

No se como habíamos llegado a esto, solo se que ahora me atragantaba con el enorme miembro de Suecia, ayudándome de mis manos para ir bajando mas y mas , con sus dedos entrelazados en mi nuca haciendome ir mas rápido.

Dinamarca estaba en esos momentos complaciendo a Tino de la manera mas ruidosa y brusca, parecía perro en celo penetrandole de esa manera,empinándolo, sacando su miembro por completo para luego introducirlo de golpe,tan solo de escuchar sus gemidos hacia derramar a Suecia en mi boca sacándole leves gemidos pero profundos.

´...

Mis lágrimas eran de dolor al no poder llegar a mi climax,de un momento a otro estaba en regazo de Dinamarca apegado a su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón mientras me metía la punta de su erección.

-Vamos Su ¿tienes miedo?- le escuche decir sin comprender a que se refería, Finalndia y Noruega hacia mucho que habían terminado y se hallaban exhaustos en el piso cubiertos por el semen de cada uno de nosotros.

No podía creer lo que sucedía mi entrada no soportaría tal cosa,ambos empezaban a meter sus longitudes al mismo tiempo ,rasguñe los hombros de Dinamarca ,iba morirme, la metían tan lentamente abriéndose paso sin importarles si mi entrada se desgarraba,al fin empezaba a gotear,no pudieron esperar Berwald me agarro por los hombros y la metió de golpe al igual que Din que subió sus caderas encajandomela duro.

Respire con tal dificultad que parecía desmayarme,sin previo aviso empezaron a golpear mi interior no parecía abrirse al contrario parecía contraerse mas con sus penes dentro,eran mucho mas grandes de lo que podría imaginar, Su arremetía haciéndole competencia a a Din como siempre el cual no se quedaría de brazos cruzados,encajo mas su miembro de manera tan violenta que no le importaron mis suplicas en su oido,sujeto mis caderas haciendome bajar tocando mi prostata , trataba de parar, estaba en medio de los dos siendo de cierta manera violado sin compasión,mi pequeño cuerpo en medio de ambos parecía en cualquier momento romperse debido la fricción.

Berwald golpeaba mis nalgas pero de nada serviría ya que empezaba a venirme de manera tan deliciosa y en extremo caliente haciendo que sus penes quedaran casi encerrados en mi interior, se derramaban dentro para luego hacerlo en mi cara,limpie sus miembros bañados en el liquido blanco y tragándolo de manera de agradecimiento.

Al fin estaba satisfecho.

...

Al parecer la noche había caído ,desperté pesadamente para luego mirar a mi alrededor,todos los nórdicos estábamos desnudos durmiendo plácidamente en la enorme cama,baje la mirada decepcionado de mi mismo pero sin duda lo volvería a repetir,los cargos de conciencia eran lo de menos ,pero algo en mi mente daba vueltas ¿porque me había sentido tan extraño anteriormente? solo sentía como algo dentro de mi se quemaba deseoso con salir y termino así, la pregunta era ¿porque?.

El teléfono sonó.

Era Arthur¿cual fue el motivo de su llamada? no pude evitar entrar en pánico,al parecer el volcán Eyjafjallajökull había echo erupción con tal magnitud que por momentos estaba casi convencido que fue provocado por el grito de mi clímax.

...

Su pequeña nube de placer se expandio;se dirigio a las ventanas las cuales no eran obscuras por la noche si no por las cenizas que le manchaban.

Su orgasmo le había costado caro y mucho.

* * *

Busquen en google para una mejor referencia y sabrán a que me refiero.

Este volcán tuvo una reacción tan violenta que Europa se vio terriblemente afectada igual Rusia LoL con sus vuelos.

Ya se imaginaran lo bueno que estubo como para que la nube de gases y polvos volcanicos llegara a las costas de Canadá xD

Jujuju ahora saben los motivos

Que querían?! acné?! lo dudo Is-chan es un adulto derecho y echo ,con cara de infante

Reviews?mentadas,hanamatagos?, . o quieren un Gilbird a las brazas?! ._.


End file.
